Linda's Bodyguard
by DivinistOfRoses
Summary: Cave is hired to look after someone as their bodyguard for a month. However the person she was hired to guard was not someone she expected. It was Linda. After retreating from Lowee to Leanbox after causing trouble with the Lowee Sisters, can Cave protect her from Blanc's wrath?
1. Day 1 - Meeting Linda

It was morning in Leanbox. Cave was getting ready for another day on the job as a member of the RRoD division; the Regional Regiment of Defense. Getting herself dressed and ready, she exited her home and proceeded to her station in which she was met with an unusual surprise...

"Hey, let go of me! I haven't the time for this crap!"  
"Isn't that Linda? After all the chaos with the Deity of Sin, she was never to be seen again."  
"That is correct, miss Cave. However things at the moment are... complicated."

Spoke a Leanboxian Soldier that was holding Linda's arms against her back. She was fighting for control of her body, but failing due to the control of the Soldier's grasp.

"Complicated in what wa-"  
"Oh, for the love of..."

Linda interrupted with an outburst as Cave was left speechless.

"Look. I don't like you as you tried to catch me, stupid brat but... I asked for help. I may or may not have caused some trouble with the stupid CPU brats over at Lowee. Ugh... I'm going to need to watch my mouth out after this but, I need your... help."  
"Consider it done."  
"Now I know you hate my guts and all but..."

Linda paused before she finished as she was caught off guard by Cave's comment. Did she take the job straight away?

"Wait, what?"  
"Consider it done."  
"Are you on to something, braud?"  
"This is a challenge, to which I accept it. You're a common criminal, so keeping you in line will be an interesting feat."

Linda crossed her arms, speechless at this event. Someone actually wanted to be around her, only to stop her doing what she found fun and entertaining. However, for Linda, the month ended up being something else entirely...

After taking her away from the station, Cave and Linda encountered Lady Vert exiting a game store, holding the latest copy of Nep of Duty; Modern Warfare Remastered when she spotted Linda and pulled forth her Lance.

"Linda. Don't think I haven't forgotten all the chaos you caused in my nation in the past." "Bahahaha! Honestly, taking the piss out of your nation and wrecking the place was a lot of fun."  
"If you're trying to irritate me then your plan is working, I hope you're ready to be put away once and for all-"  
"Lady Vert, she's with me."

The words that escaped Cave's mouth took Vert by surprise as she lowered her lance in confusion. Really? Linda was with Cave and she wasn't being kept against her will?

"Forgive me for being speechless but why are you holding her with you?"  
"It's a challenge. She apparently needs protection from something."  
"I messed around with the brats up at Lowee, and that stupid braud wants to crush me. So, I'm hiding out here in your lame nation until things settle down. Then I'm out of here faster than you can say 'where's my game?'"  
"Is this true, Cave?"  
"It is. As much as I do not like to hold you back, Lady Vert, but for this assignment I am her bodyguard."  
"Which means you can't touch me, stupid bitch."

Vert growled at Linda's words. Ever rude as usual, coming from Linda's potty-mouth. Putting her lance away, she smiled to Cave before beginning to walk away.

"Well. I'm glad it's you keeping her in check, Cave. I give you my blessings, ensure she doesn't cause any problems here, and I will do my best to keep Blanc off your back. But no promises she'll listen to me."  
"Hmph."

Linda huffed with her arms crossed as Cave grabbed her shoulder and pushed her slightly, causing her to uncross and continue walking.

* * *

Rom and Ram were recovering from Linda's "fun playtime" session in their room when Blanc walked in on them, only to see a extremely messy room with cracks in the wall, picture books flown everywhere with pages missing, ripped open beanbags flung about, and to top it all off; Rom and Ram both had small bruises on their faces. Blanc was furious.

"What happened here...?"  
"..Big sis... Underling came over and.."  
"She was a big jerk! She destroyed most of our room and attacked me with the dogoo beanbags! She then ran off over to the south with a big smirk on her face."  
"..She was a big meanie.. She hurt us... Ow..."  
"Rom. Ram. Would you kindly leave the room for a few seconds..."

Feeling the anger from every word coming out of Blanc's mouth, Rom and Ram knew what was about to come about and immediately did as they instructed. Waiting a few seconds, she took a deep breath and screamed.

"LINDA! YOU FUCKING BITCH! I'M GOING TO FIND YOU, AND WHEN I DO, I'M GOING TO KICK YOUR ASS SO HARD YOU'LL WISH YOU NEVER EXISTED!"


	2. Day 2 - The Arcade

Day two in Leanbox. As Linda had no residence in Leanbox, Cave had her stay in her home for the duration of the job. Cave's residence was located near the main barracks of the RRoD division; featuring a cozy living room with a bullet hell pattern carpet underneath a standard wooden table. Inside the living room had three doors; one of which leads to a modernised kitchen, another which leads to a staircase going upwards, and another leading to a monument styled room, featuring old-fashioned bullet-hell Arcade Machines. Upstairs led to Cave's Bedroom, featuring a single bed with a red quilt and white mattress cover, with a bedside cabinet containing all her clothes and equipment. Linda stayed in the Living Room, having slept on the couch as there was no double-bed or secondary bed to sleep in. Cave got herself ready and dressed, doning her usual attire and proceeded downstairs.

"Morning, Linda."  
"It's morning already? Jeez... For such a pampered braud, you have odd taste in design."  
"I'm interested in the old fashioned. Would you like something to eat?"  
"...Fine. Only because I'm stuck with you until this month is over."

After cooking a basic breakfast for the two of them, they had eaten and gotten ready to head out. As Cave opened the door, Linda sparked upwards.

"Hold on, braud. I don't wanna wander around Leanbox with a invisible hammer on my head, are you sure it'd be safe to go outside?"  
"Are you doubting my capabilities, Underling?"  
"Don't you dare call me that..."  
"Then I suggest you stay with me. Where you go, I go. Where I go, you go. Unless of course, you don't require any more protection."  
"Urgh... I hate how you're using this to keep me contained. It's like you don't even trust me."  
"You're an irritation, Linda. But a job is a job, and I will see it through."  
"Hmph."

Linda crossed her arms as they proceeded to exit Cave's humble abode and began wandering the streets of Leanbox. The sun was shining brightly on the pavements of the city, clear skies and plenty of wildlife to go around. However Linda would feel a fair amount of stares coming from the wandering citizens.

"It's that Underling girl who hangs out with that rat..."  
"Eww, what's that girl doing with Cave..."  
"Don't tell me one of our supporters was a criminal all this time..."  
"She's not even restrained, they could be friends..."  
"Cave's not stupid enough to be friends with someone she'd easily lock up."

Overhearing random citizens make comments about her, Linda shot them all disgusted looks as they continued walking about.

"Heh. Seems my reputation procedes me here, braud. People hate my guts."  
"So they do, Linda. And for good reason too."  
"I don't need to hear it from you, I'm already well aware of people's disgust towards me for such things I've done, and I enjoyed everything 'bout it. Where the heck are we goin' anyway?"  
"We're heading to an Arcade. Something to distract you from your regular activities and try to keep you away from the Lowee Sisters."  
"Isn't the Arcade literally the first place those brats are going to go?"  
"Hmm. I suppose you're right-"  
"Hey it's Cave!"

Spoke a voice in the distance as the one known as Nepgear was calling out to her, seemingly unaware of Linda's presence.

"Oh shit, it's the self-righteous braud."  
"I'll handle this, you just stay behind me, okay?"  
"Hmph. I can look after myself, thank you."  
"If that was the case, why did you need my assistance?"  
"Urgh... Fine."

A few seconds after they bickered, Cave waved to let her over. Once she walked over, she immediately spotted Linda and looked confused.

"Underling? What's she doing here?"  
"Yeah, nice to meet you too, braud."  
"Relax. Linda is of no harm, she's with me."  
"She's with you Cave? What the goodness..."  
"Look, I'm only gonna tell you this one. I sturred up trouble with the Lowee Brats, and now that big bookworm wants me dead. So I came 'ere to hide out for a month until things die off."  
"I see... Aren't you worried about everyone else coming after you?"  
"If they touch her, they have to deal with me. I'm legally obligated to defend her until the assignment ends. Then I shall jail her myself."  
"Yeah, exactly. So if you wanted to try me then- Wait what?! That wasn't part of the deal, braud."  
"Oh? So you've changed your mind then? I can easily reprimand you for all the damage you caused and more."  
"Urgh... I hate you."  
"Hey! Nepgear! Come on, what's the hold up?!"  
"Oh, coming Uni! I'll try to keep Uni away from you two, but she's pretty stubbern..."  
"Understood, Nepgear. Take care."

And with that, Nepgear jogged off towards the direction of Uni's voice, Linda grumbling behind her back while Cave continued to walk slowly until Linda followed.

"You held yourself well there, Linda. You don't seem to want to cause any trouble."  
"Look, as soon as this is over, I'm breakin' out and continuing what I love. So don't think for a second you are getting away with pamperin' me just to stop me."  
"Well, that won't be up to me now, will it? Now come on, the Arcade awaits."  
"Didn't you just agree with me that the Arcade is off-limits?"  
"I agreed that there would be the first place Rom and Ram would head to. I didn't say anything about us not going there."

Twenty minutes later and they had arrived at one of Leanbox's few Arcades. There were more, but due to Linda and co's destructive tendence during the Deity of Sin carnage, a few were unsalvageable. Inside featured numerous teenagers and little kids playing away at the machines; ranging from racing games, shooting games and toy cranes. Upon entering, a small kid bumped into Linda.

"Hey! Watch where you're going, stupid kid."  
"Awaaaaaa! You called me stupid... *sniff*"  
"Oh come on..."  
"Linda... Apologise to the little one."  
"Hmph... Look kid, I'm sorry for shouting, okay? Now get lost."

The kid ran off, still sniffling but no longer crying as Cave looked down on her.

"I hope you won't do that again."  
"You ain't the boss of me. I'm just stuck with ya 'till this blows over."

As Cave led Linda to one of her favourite shooter machine, she deposited a coin and gestured towards it.

"Me? I ain't so good at these stupid things."  
"Try it. It's a fun past-time."  
"Fine... How do I play?"

Cave gestured towards the gun-controller and began to instruct her on how the game works.

"Shoot the enemies that appear on the screen before they get too close. You get bonus points for headshots and distance but lose points for shooting civilians."  
"Sounds simple enough, alright let's do this."

And so the game had begun. And Linda already shot a Civilian and saw a negative number appear on her score tally. With a sigh from Cave she stood back and watched her. She ended up shooting more civilians than the actual enemies. Eventually though, she started shooting the enemies and started racking her points up from the negatives.

"...Heh. This is actually, kinda fun."  
"Now keep going, you're on a good streak."

Soon her points racked up higher, which attracted an audience that were cheering her on as she continued playing. While Linda wanted to snap at everyone, to tell them that she wanted to be left alone, she couldn't. Not while she actually had something to do. Cave acted as guard to prevent anyone from getting too close. That was, however, until a familiar pair of candidates entered the Arcade.

"There's a large crowd gathering around that machine... What do you think's going on, Nepgear?"  
"Maybe someone's doing really well and everyone's cheering them on. Let's go see."

Stated Nepgear as she and Uni walked over to the area where the crowd resided. They spotted Cave and was confused. Usually Cave's the one who get all the attention whenever she plays on a machine, but she's just staying guard with her arms crossed. So who was it at the machine? Prying through the crowd, Uni spotted her.

"Underling?! What are you doing here?!"  
"Now now, miss Uni. She's currently focusing."  
"Cave? Why are you protecting that bastard? Don't you know what trouble she can cause?"  
"Right now the only one causing trouble here is you, Uni. Now stay quiet, she's reached the boss wave and needs no distractions."  
"You know I can hear you brauds loud and clear, right? Now shut up and let me focus. I'm actually having fun 'ere."

Taken aback by Linda's comment, Uni was furious. Nepgear jumped in and tried to restrain her while Cave simply stood there and studied her movements.

"Nepgear?! Get off of me!"  
"Cave's keeping an eye on her, and look at her, she's not even doing anything wrong!"  
"So?! That doesn't excuse her for all the damage she caused while working for Arfoire, damn it! Let me go!"

Cave closed her eyes for a moment while all this was going on. She looked towards a few women towards the back of the Arcade near Linda and gave them the notion that she had this handled. Cave proceeded to grab Uni by the arms and looked at her.

"Miss Uni. I don't want to hurt you. But Linda is under my protection. You want her? You go through me, are we clear?"  
"Cave..."  
"Hmph. Fine. But if she makes a move, I'll blasting her to bits."

With a pouting expression on her face, Uni moved back into the Crowd while Nepgear remained near her. Cave returned back to Linda and kept an eye on her while also observing how she was doing. Eventually she managed to beat the boss wave and recieved a round of applause from everyone except Uni.

"Well done, Linda. That's impressive for a first timer."  
"Didn't beat your high score though. Must of no-lifed this damn thing."  
"Come now, I have a lot of free time on my hands as nothing happens that require my services usually. Are you finished here or would you like to have another go?"  
"Well..."

Linda exclaimed with a hand on her stomche. She looked hungry to say the least, given from her body language.

"Let's head to the nearest cafe, I'll buy you some tea. Come on, let's get going."  
"Fine. You know, that wasn't so bad. Heh."  
"Good to know."

And with all that said and done, Cave escorted Linda out of the Arcade with Linda sticking her tongue out at Uni before exiting the building.

"The next time I see her, I am going to beat her up."  
"Uni, please..."  
"Don't, Nepgear. Let's just... play, okay? That's what we came here for, right?"  
"Yeah, come on. I want to try to beat you at Dance Dance Nepvolution."  
"Please, you can't beat me!"  
"Oh yeah?!"

An hour later, Linda and Cave were at a Cafe already seated and having their food and beverages. Cave was glancing towards Linda which caused her to look up.

"What you want?"  
"You know, you were pretty good today. Aside from that little girl, you actually kept to yourself."  
"Well... The game was enjoyable, okay? There. Happy now?"  
"Glad I showed you something new. Why exactly do you do the things that you do, Linda?"  
"Wha'? Why you askin' me that?"  
"Because you show clear intent that when you focus on something, you focused on it purely. Despite Miss Uni making a move on you, you told her to keep quiet."

"I think this might change you as a person, Linda."  
"Sod that. I'd rather be a stinkin' loser than be like you."  
"Well whatever the case, we were at that Arcade for a good three hours. What do you want to do?"  
"Go 'ome. Seeing as those two brats now know I'm here, who knows how long until the Lowee brats figure out the same."  
"Very well, let's go."

Not much was done after the Arcade and Cafe trip. Linda and Cave went home for the rest of the day. Cave introduced her to her collection of Arcade Machines and while she made dinner and later night refreshments, Linda practiced on the Arcade Machines; specifically the shooters before night arose and they both went to sleep.


	3. Day 3 - Recollection

Day three of the month had arrived. After a fun and successful day at the Arcade while inadvertently avoiding trouble with Nepgear and Uni, Linda found herself a source of entertainment involving the machines she played on. As Cave walked down the stairs to the living room, she was greeted by Linda who had a mug of Coffee in her hand.

"Linda? What is this?"  
"Coffee, what else is it? I was practicin' on your stupid machines across the room so I needed the drink to stay active."  
"Hmm. Interesting... So did you get any sleep?"  
"Of course I did! what kind of brat do you take me for, braud?"

Linda pouted at Cave after speaking, to which Cave sat down on the couch and crossed her arms.

"Linda. May I ask you a question?"  
"What's up?"  
"What exactly did you do in Lowee?"

"Linda?"  
"Fine. Get comfortable then. It started when that Lowee braud called me over."

* * *

It was a lovely snowy morning in Lowee. Within the Basilicom was the home of Blanc and her sisters. Blanc had been on the phone with Linda and asked her to come over for a while and keep an eye on Rom and Ram to which she reluctantly agreed.

"And you're sure you want me? Last I checked, you hate my guts for what I exposed your sisters to."  
"While I do remember that, Underling, and I hate you for it, your kind of attitude can help keep Ram in check."  
"Are you sure you're okay, leavin' me of all people to look after 'em?"  
"Do you want to be paid or not...?"

Blanc exclaimed with an angry expression which caused Linda to freeze. She was lucky that she managed to survive Blanc's wrath after having brainwashed one of her own sisters and did nothing when CFW Trick did his thing with the two girls.

"*Sigh* Fine. But only because you're payin' me to do it."  
"Good. Now take good care of them while I'm out okay?"  
"Yeah yeah, whatever. Now go already."

As Linda walked about the open halls of the Lowee Basilicom, she eventually found the door of the Lowee Sisters. Opening the door, she remembered the interior quite well from her last... "visit". Featuring a Yellow carpet with a love heart carpet in the middle and a striped wall pattern of Pink and Cyan. There was a bookshelf behind the bed full of different picture books, alongside various toys; with a heart-shaped window above the double bed. Next to a double desk was a big teddy bear in view of the door. Rom and Ram were sitting at their desks doodling before Linda came into the room.

"..Miss Underling's here!.."  
"I thought you said you weren't going to call me that anymore."  
"That's your title, you jerk."  
"Shut up, little brat. Okay. Your big sister has gone off somewhere, I don't care where, and she's payin' me to look after the two of ya."  
"What?! What is Blanc thinking?!"

Ram exclaimed with her arms crossed as Rom on the other hand was more delighted than angry.

"..So you'll be looking after us while big sis is out..?"  
"That's right. And we're going to have a hell of a time together."  
"..Yay!.."  
"Hmph. I'm keeping an eye on you, jerkbag. After what you put us through with that freak, how can I be so sure you won't just do something stupid again?"  
"Because we're stayin' in your room while she's out."

After a long time bickering between Linda and Ram, their day began in their room.

"So, ya'll ever fight each other with those Beanbag Pillows of yours?"  
"..Yeah! It's a lot of fun~.."  
"Really? Then this'll be more fun than I thought. Alright, let's go!"

Linda stated with excitement as she grabbed the nearest Beanbag which resembled a Dogoo and proceeded to throw it around the place alongside Rom and Ram, who Rom backed out once Ram and Linda got dangerous. The two of them fought each other as if it were a swordfight.

"You're pretty good for a little brat."  
"I can say the same for you, Underling. You still are annoying."  
"Hmph. I thought we were to call me Linda from now on."  
"Nah, you're still an Underling, Underling. No matter who you work for!"  
"Right, that's it!"

Linda shouted as she began to be more aggressive now. Instead of blocking Ram's attacks, she instead went for quite literally everything in the room; the walls, the furniture, and even accidentally hitting Rom who was just sitting and watching. Once Rom cried, Ram got furious and transformed into her White Sister form and threatened her.

"Ah... shit."  
"You made Rom cry you big jerk!"  
"Time to run! Later, brats."

Linda quickly dropped the beanbag which was ripped up from all the damage she caused and jumped out the heart-shaped window, utilising her quick agility to flee the scene of the crime. Ram hung by the window and fired numerous Ice Projectiles towards Linda but eventually downgraded back to her human form and comforted Rom.

"..*sniff* Ram...?"  
"I'm here, Rom. I won't let her get away with that. But uh... we probably want to clean up before Blanc comes back..."  
"..*sniff* okay.."

* * *

"...And that's about it really."  
"Wow. You really went out of your way, huh?"  
"Look, I told that Lowee bitch that she knew what she was going to get into when she told me of all people to look after 'em, I tried. But she insisted, even said she'd pay me."  
"So you took the money, like any other criminal would."  
"I didn't ask you to pity me."  
"I have no pity to give, but I can see how you wandered over here seeking protection."  
"...Hmph. Guess I got lucky, huh?"  
"That's an understatement..."

Cave then got a phone call through the home phone, in which she walked over and picked it up, Linda returning to her coffee.

"Hello? This is Cave."  
"Cave, this is Vert."  
"Lady Vert? What is it?"  
"You have a problem. Linda's been marked as public enemy number one in Lowee, and word is spreading to Lastation and Planeptune respectively. Soon there will be quests posted to hunt her down."  
"I see. Well, I wish for you to keep your word two days ago, Lady Vert."  
"I shall try, but I don't know how much longer I can keep your assignment a secret. Just be careful, okay? You're my best agent in the RRoD, I'd hate to lose you."  
"Thank you for the kind words, Lady Vert."  
"Now, I need to return to my buisness. Until we speak again, Cave."

Cave then put the phone down and turned it off, looking towards Linda.

"What's the problem, braud?"  
"Guild Quests are going to be posted in Lowee, Lastation and Planeptune respectively, as well as you being marked public enemy number one in Lowee."  
"...Shit."  
"Suffice to say that Uni will use this as an opportunity to hunt you down while she's here."  
"Just wonderful. Is this day gonna get any fuckin' worse before it even starts?"

As Linda stated that question in an annoyed tone, a familiar voice came from the front door as Cave walked over with her Swords at the ready. When the door opened, it was revealed to be Vert who walked in and immediately shut the door behind her.

"Lady Vert?"  
"The braud herself? I thought you had important buisness or whatever."  
"I do."

Vert exclaimed as she looked straight towards Linda with a serious expression, her lance at the ready.

"**You** are my buisness, Linda."  
"Oh... shit..."


	4. Day 3 Part 2

**Author's Note**:

Hi everybody! I'd like to apologise for leaving this story empty handed for three weeks. As you all know, the last Chapter ended on a Cliffhanger. However when I came to writing this chapter, I came across a dilemma that was causing me to stress out and struggle to write for this particular story.

Granted that this was my first ever story and undertaking in writing, not knowing the characters well enough beforehand also played a factor in my Writer's Block, as well as figuring out exactly why Linda would herself go to Lowee in the first place. The more I tried to brainstorm, the worse the block became to the point where I was losing motivation to continue.

I sincerely apologise to all my readers and future readers but! I don't want to leave you with just the third Chapter and this note. I shall leave down below what I had written before I got to the point where I was stuck.

Enjoy the Chapter, and I hope you all stick with me in my other story: Final Fantasy VI - Neptune, and any others that I publish!

_~DivinistOfRoses_

* * *

_Previously..._

"Lady Vert?"  
"The braud herself? I thought you had important business or whatever."  
"I do."

Vert exclaimed as she looked straight towards Linda with a serious expression, her lance at the ready.

"**You** are my business, Linda."  
"Oh... shit..."

_Now..._

"Now hold up a moment-"  
"I can't afford to have my nation rise up against me if word were to slip out that you're being helped by one of my own."

Vert exclaimed as she continued to make advancements on Linda, constantly backing her slowly into a corner while Cave stepped foward and blocked her Lance with her Swords.

"Lady Vert. It pains me to go against my Goddess, but I have a job to commit to."  
"You could of simply locked her up in one of our many prisons and just stood watch at her cell. But you took her around the city as if you were close. Why?"  
"Because I believe she wants to change. I insisted we go to an Arcade to give her something else to do than being a Criminal. Given her reputation regarding the Deity of Sin and the Arfoire Syndicate of International Crime, she would never have been given a chance."  
"And for good reason. Linda is not to be trusted. Now out of my way, Cave."  
"No. I won't move."

Linda stood and watched the two ladies bicker. Cave genuinely wanted to convert her into a good, law abiding Citizen but everyone would try to stop her.

"So that is why you wanted to take the job then. You wanted to convert me."  
"Would you rather continue being hunted down forever? Or make amends and contribute to society?"  
"...Urgh. The very thought of changing my ways makes me sick but... Those stupid games are fun to play."  
"Is that supposed to convince me that you're under control?"

Vert interrupted as she took a few more steps forward despite Cave aiming to move in if things got too hasty. This was a tough time for the two of them as Vert had clear intentions not to stop her charge.

"You caused devastation to my nation, and assisted in almost ending the entirety of Gamindustri. You even impersonated my own Oracle just to foil Nepgear's plan to rescue me and the others. If you want to convince me that you won't bring any harm to my nation, you'll have to try harder than that."

"Nothing to say? I guess your time has come."

As Vert went to attack Linda with her Spear, she was blocked by Cave who had her sword drawn. Seeing the block, Vert stepped back a few steps and got herself into a battle stance.

"Cave..."  
"An assignment is an assignment, Lady Vert. As Linda's Bodyguard, I am to protect her at all times until the time is over. My plans to change her into a functioning member of society, I won't let you get in the way."  
"The hell you doin' braud?"  
"My contract. I protected 5pb. with my life, and I shall do the same with you."

Linda was speechless at Cave's comments. Someone actually cared about her, at least in terms of the contract she had with her. That was enough for Linda to have more trust in Cave. Taken back by Cave's words, Vert pushed on and began to overpower Cave as she; being a Goddess, was stronger than Cave.

"You're stronger than you look, Cave. I remember the dedication you gave us when we fought Arfoire together."  
"I'm as strong as I'll ever be, I need to be for my assignments."  
"But why do you still insist on keeping me back knowing our differences in strength?"  
"Because a contract is a contract. I see something in Linda. She has potential to not be a negative force to Leanbox. In other words, Lady Vert, I believe she can be mended for the better. She showed great promise after yesterday's performance at the Arcade."  
"You truly believe someone like Underling is capable of such changes? She's as filthy as they come, Cave. She could still have affiliations with any surviving members of ASIC, and could be playing us all as fools."  
"Hey, listen."

Linda exclaimed as she stood up from where she was and walked up to the two of them.

"I ain't got any more affiliations with my old friends. Hell, I don't even have affilations with that damn rat. Plus if I were up to my old shenanigans, wouldn't you think Cave'd step in and stop me? Seems like you almost don't put any trust in your own followers, braud."  
"..."

Vert was speechless but kept her guard up, it could be another trick for all she knows. She had now stopped her advancements but her lance was still at the ready.

"Then tell me this, Linda. Why were you in Lowee before the incident?"  
"Fine, I'll tell you. But you might as well get comfortable, it'll be a long story."  
"Very well. Cave? Do you happen to have any tea?"  
"I do. Let me get us some."

Cave walked over to the Kitchen and began to prepare some tea. In the meantime, Vert and Linda took a seat, Vert crossing her legs as she kept her lance next to her.

"So why exactly was you in Lowee? I would of considered all of our nations to be a danger zone to you."  
"Well, if it wasn't for those meddling brats, I'd probably be in a more desperate situation..."


End file.
